


路是人走歪的

by sodamoon404



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamoon404/pseuds/sodamoon404
Relationships: smib
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	路是人走歪的

「我現在有點懷疑自己為什麼要考警察了。」  
伊吹看著那個發亮的招牌，不想再踏出一步。  
志摩伸手在他臉頰上捏了一把捏出企鵝嘴，「少廢話了快進去。」  
「警察勤務包括變裝了嗎現在？」  
「我了解你的心情。」捲髮青年拖著人跨過門檻，「不過上面吩咐的還是得做。」  
「小志摩事不關己就這樣！」伊吹抗議。

上個月伊吹藍一時興起跟消防猛男們拍了制服月曆，穿著類似航空自衛隊的服裝，參議員未成年的16歲女兒一見鍾情，議員要伊吹在「被埋進深山裡」和「讓女兒無痛死心」中間選一項。

「還好我那時候沒抽到裸上身，至少我穿著衣服！而且最後月曆也沒採用啊請問那位女兒是哪裡看到毛片的？」  
「沒採用是我——」志摩環視店內，「沒什麼，你快挑一件。」  
「是是是……」

沒採用是我用了兩千字陳述警察長相過分曝光對執勤會產生危險的結果好嗎。  
志摩看著伊吹後腦勺，不滿地想。  
你真該慶幸沒抽到裸上身，不然我——

「好～」陣馬由後頭傳來的聲音差點讓志摩跳起來，「到這裡打住，我都看見你的OS框了。」  
「為什麽我們也要被拖下水？」九重跟在後面。  
「劇情所需啦劇情，我們再順一次喔！」  
九重拿出小本子，「由我們出手攻擊伊吹好讓參議員女兒明白自衛隊員隨時面臨危險的處境，因而放棄。」  
「這麼幼稚的劇本，」志摩無言，「真的會順利嗎……」

「喂，扮演歹徒的各位，」伊吹出聲喊他們，「小九，這個給你。」  
他手裡拎著一套水手金星，「有沒有童年回憶滾滾而來～？泣きたくなるようなmoonlight～電話も出来ないmidnight～」  
小九鎮定的表情啪一聲裂開。  
「別問他為什麼會唱，」志摩拍拍他肩膀，「我怕他不肯停。」

效果超乎志摩預期，仿真的自衛隊服遠比月曆那套精美合身，伊吹那雙腿在硬挺衣襬下方纖長勻稱的延伸著，稍微凹陷的腰窩，挺直的背支撐著短髮下露出的一節後頸。

「根本反效果。」志摩雙手抱胸，以免自己想去勒死發想爛劇本的長官。

「人要衣裝。」陣馬感嘆。  
伊吹嘟囔，「我原本那件樂團Ｔ比這套價格兩倍還多！」  
九重和志摩一身黑衣，他們把袖口翻上去兩折，戴上毛帽、口罩與厚重的金戒指。

也許是壞人演技太逼真，在伊吹逼退兩人，解釋他的工作很危險，必須盡量由沒有家室的人擔任，所以無法回應任何感情後，議員的女兒哭了起來。  
伊吹腦中噹噹作響，害怕自己下一秒曝屍野林。  
九重把帽子抓下，和前輩一起躲在大樓轉角監看劇情走向。  
志摩嘆了口氣，「導演的工作比警察還難。」

忽然伊吹向他們打了個手勢，「11點鐘方向」。  
一輛沒掛車牌的私家車快速逼近，還沒停穩，幾個黑衣人就跳下車，手執鐵棒。伊吹猛地將小女孩摟進來，抬起手臂就要去擋。  
志摩和九重立刻從暗處衝出，甩出別在後腰的警棍。  
伊吹把女孩推進九重懷裡，出腿踹開最近的一名敵人，「帶她走！快！」  
陣馬打開警笛，和在附近保護的警車一齊包圍上來。

九重一直到離開了兩條街，才敢鬆開議員的女兒，站離她一步遠。  
「我是第四機動搜查隊九重世人，對不起，讓您受到驚嚇了。」  
「不……」  
「您有受傷嗎？」  
「我沒有……您……您呢？」  
「對我請不用敬語。」  
「是的，謝謝你，我……」少女雙頰紅潤，眼睛水亮的看著青年，九重猛然感到一陣手足無措。  
解決真正的綁匪，趕來確認狀況的404兩人站得遠遠的。  
「嗯，幸好要被埋進山裡的是小九。」伊吹說。  
他的搭檔往他頭上拍了一掌。  
「走了，沒我們的事了。」

伊吹藍的腳步跟在他身旁，志摩能聽得見他，對方還穿著那套制服，雖然在打鬥中凌亂了一部分。  
「陣馬哥不知道把人送回警局沒……」伊吹慣性把腦中想的話說出來，「希望沒有漏網之魚啊……」  
志摩望著他。  
腳步聲讓人心煩意亂。  
「喂志摩，」他壞笑地轉過來，「平常都是你在警告我不要看水嫩的女孩子的。」  
志摩收回視線，「誰說你水嫩了？」  
「所以你真的在看我？」  
青年甩頭不鳥他。  
大樓的陰影遮在他們身上。

經過一幢空屋前，伊吹拐了個彎溜進去張望。  
「怎麼了？」  
「檢查一下，這種地方通常是治安死角。」

室內空盪盪的，陽光安靜灑進破掉的窗裡。  
志摩繼續凝視搭檔。

「治安死角？……你是軍官我是歹徒，你確定你這不是在勾引我？」  
「嗯？」  
伊吹才回過頭，志摩突然將他一把按在牆上，力道大到把他肺裡的空氣都撞出來。  
他喘了口氣，「志……！」  
對方吻上來，一手扯開制服外衣的扣子，摸進他腰窩處。  
「等等……啊、你不要入戲太深！志摩一未！」  
志摩一條腿擠進他雙腿間，伊吹推了他一把沒推開，被報復性的咬了脖子，順便連襯衫扣子也解了。  
「你再這樣下去……唔……真的會上新聞……」  
「平常都是我在警告你不要亂來的，換個角度也不錯。」  
「所以你也知道自己在亂來！嗚喔！不要再摸了你知道我不能忍耐的再摸報……警了啊……志……！」  
「警察已經在『處理』了。這位先生。」  
青年終於又心情好了，抵著還在試圖掙脫的伊吹藍，沈聲笑了起來。

END


End file.
